Mortal Kombat Normality
by Ermac Lover
Summary: Contaremos la historia de cada personaje en "vida normal" como todos,cada aventura que tiene cada uno de ellos al correr de la historia [ joda joda mucha joda(? ] en fin,nada fuera de no no-normal X3
1. Capitulo 1: Johnny Cage

Olakeasen? volvi a fanfiction luego de tanto tiempo de suma flojera y videojuegos -u-No se como entrar a mi anterior cuenta asi que hice una nueva XP

**En fin,en esta pequeña ""historia"" veran como cada personaje vive cada dia como si fueran normales,bueno,casi**_(? es lo primero que se me ocurrio_

* * *

8:00 am...

Johnny: *durmiendo hasta que alarma salvaje suena* -aahh..mami,no quiero ir a la escuela...-*se cae de la cama*-oh..aun soy rico y tengo musculos,fiuh n.n

Bueno,veré que hay de desayunar...

Johnny: *abriendo la heladera* -Que? como no puede haber nada?- *sale una arañita de la vacía heladera* -Será mejor que vaya a comprar algo,espero no haber dejado nuevamente las llaves dentro del auto...-

Johnny se dirige hacia su auto,y ve que las llaves estaban dentro...

Johnny: -Otra vez? uff..creo que caminaré,me hará bien un poco mas de ejercicio...*sale caminando*-despues de todo,no esta tan mal caminar...creo que puedo acostumbrarme- *llega al porton de su casa* -Ohh..que castigo,que desgracia,como alguien puede hacer esto todos los dias...llamaré a Sonya,ella tiene motocicleta-

5 minutos despues...

Sonya: -Dejate de hinchar las pelotas,ni en pedo voy a buscarte pedazo de homosexual-

Johnny: -Okay,creo que fue mala idea,ni modo,me quedaré en casa y esperare a que algo bueno me suceda inesperadamente cuando pienso que todo va mal...-

Sonya: *aparece en motocicleta* -Anda,subete-

Johnny: -Pero crei que..-

Sonya: -Me diste lastima.-

Johnny: -Bueno,es mejor que caminar- *se sube*

Sonya iba demasiado rapido...A Johnny se le caen los lentes

Johnny: -Detentee!-

Sonya: -Que coño sucede ahora?-

Johnny: -Mis gafas..-

Sonya: -Ni creas que regresare-

Johnny: -Ni modo,tengo mas en casa-

Sonya: *dando marcha atras*

Johnny: -Pero que..-

Sonya: -Me diste lastima.-

Johnny: ._.

Sonya entra al mercado junto a Johnny...

Sonya: -Bien,supongo que me darás alguna propina-

Johnny: -Oh yisus-

Sonya: -Uff,ahora que?-

Johnny: -Olvide mi billetera,me llevarias de vuelta?-

Sonya: -NO,me largo de aquí,tu y tus gafas ya hicieron bastante malo mi día-

Johnny: -Bueno,al menos tengo 2 monedas-

Sonya: -Vamos-

Johnny: -Pero tu dijiste..-

Sonya: -Me diste lastima.-

Johnny: ._.

Los dos volvieron a casa de Johnny,el ya tenia su billetera,volvieron al mercado y salieron con unas bolsas

Johnny: -Bueno,gracias Sonya,pero me llevaras a mi casa verdad?-

Sonya: -Tomate un bus-

Johnny: -Bueno,supongo que el dinero me alcanza-

Sonya: -Vamos que te llevo-

Johnny: ._.

Sonya: - Tu casa me queda de pasada.

Johnny por fin estaba en su casa,ya habia terminado de comer...

Johnny: *enciende la tv* -Veamos lo que dicen de mi-

Tv: -..y en cuanto la ultima pelicula de Johnny Cage,todos la califican como la peor que ha existido en tanto tiempo,veamos que opina un fan...-

Fan: - Pienso que Johnny Cage se ve mas homosexual de lo norm..-

Johnny: *apaga la tv* -Mejor escucharé la radio-

Radio: -Se dice que Johnny Cage ha estado ligando hombres por las calles de la ciudad,aqui tenemos a una victima de sus incontrolables ataques de lujuria-

Victima: -Yo estaba caminando por la calle tranquilamente cuando ese tipo vino a seducirme y a ofrecerme dinero a cambio de mostrarle mi...-

Johnny: Creo que me conformo con mirar el suelo

En eso alguien golpean su puerta,era Liu Kang...

Johnny: -Que haces aqui?-

Liu Kang: -Escuche en la radio que..-

Johnny: -Si si,se lo que escuchaste-

Liu Kang: -Es eso cierto?-

Johnny: -No,me tienen hasta las pelotas con las criticas-

Liu Kang: -Por que no vienes conmigo y Kung Lao a la fiesta de Jade? sera divertido-

Johnny: -No veo por que no-

En la fiesta de Jade...

Jade: *mirando a Liu Kang* -Quien lo invito?-

Liu Kang: -A quien?-

Jade: -Al actor-

Liu Kang: -Yo lo hice-

Johnny: -Hay algun problema Liu Kang?-

Liu Kang: -No,ninguno-

Johnny sale a recorrer el salon...y ve a Sonya y Jax..

Johnny: -Hey Sonya,asi que este era tu apuro?-

Sonya: -Estoy aqui por algo importante-

Skarlet: -Aqui traje tu whisky-

Johnny: ._.

Sonya: -Ehh ._. -

Johnny: -Ire a comer algo-

Jax: -Donde estará Kano?-

Sonya: -No lo se,pero debemos estar atentos...

* * *

**Bueno aca termina el capitulo de Johnny Cage xD el siguiente será el de Sonya,espero que les haya gustado! **


	2. Capitulo 2: Sonya Blade

**Bueno en este cap. es cuando empieza mas o menos la violencia(? xD **

**Espero que les guste :v**

* * *

Sonya: -De seguro Kano esta por aqui cerca-

Jax: -Relajate Sonya,es nuestro dia de descanso-

Sonya: -No hay descanso para esto Jax-

Jax: -Al menos sirvete otro vaso de whisky,aprovecha algo de la fiesta-

Sonya: -Amf...esta bien,pero no dejare de buscar a Kano-

Jax: -Que loca..-

Sonya: -Te escuche-

2 horas despues...

Sonya: -Ey Jax,d-donde consigo mas de esto?-

Jax: -Whisky?-

Sonya: -Seh-

Jax: -Creo que no deberias beber mas,te ves algo..-

Sonya: -Ya dejame,quien te crees? mi p-padre?-

Jax: ._.

Sonya: -Mejor buscare a Kano- *se acerca a Stryker* -Sabia que te encontraria maldito-

Stryker: -Ehh,no robe tu motocicleta,solo la tome prestada-

Johnny: -Sonya que problema hay con Stryker?-

Sonya: -Stryker? a caso eres ciego o me estas tomando el pelo?-

Johnny: -No comprendo-

Sonya: -Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo maldito homosexual-

Johnny: -FFFUUU! no tienen otro insulto para decirme?-

Jax: -Ey Johnny,Sonya esta algo..borracha-

Johnny: -Debemos ayudarla-

Jax: -Yo ni lo intento o_o -

Johnny: -Cual es el problema? aff...Sonya,ven,dejame ayudarte-

Sonya: *lo golpea dejandolo en el suelo* -Deja de estorbarme idiota-

Johnny: -Al menos me dijo otro insulto-

Sonya: -Maldito homosexual-

Johnny: -Fue bueno mientras duro-

Sonya: -Uff,mira lo que lograste? Kano desaparecio-

Johnny: -Pero Stryker digo Kano sigue ahi parado-

Sonya: -Ese no es Kano,es Stryker-

Johnny: ._.

Sonya: *saliendo de la fiesta* -Debo encontrarlo-

En eso ve a Kano sentado afuera con una botella de vino...

Kano: -Hola rubia-

Sonya: -Te vienes conmigo-

Kano: -Jah,en ese estado?-

Sonya: -Me canse de ti,te golpeare donde mas te duela-

Kano: -Primero alcanzame- *se va corriendo*

Sonya intenta correr pero se cae a unos pasos entre unas bolsas de basura...

Sonya: -Ya veras...cuando tome una siesta en estas comodas almohadas negras con pedazos de vidrio,pañales sucios y olor a trasero de Bo rai cho n.n -

Kano: -Uff..al fin me libre de esa tonta-

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el "gran capitulo" XDDD ojala les haya gustado n.n**

**Siguiente capitulo: Kano**


	3. Capitulo 3: Kano

Kano vio que Sonya estaba dormida y entro a la fiesta tirandole una escupida de pasada...

Kano: -Veamos,que tenemos aqui...-

Jade: -Que haces aqui Kano? dije que te fueras,no me gusto tu comportamiento-

Kano: -Ey mirame,ya estoy calmado-

Jade: -Espero que no vuelvas a comer toda la comida de la fiesta-

Kano: -Hay vamos,deberian poner mas comida-

Kitana: -Por que no vas y cocinas todo tu eh?-

Kano: -Tu no te metas,no tienes nada que ver en esto-

Jade: -Kitana es la que cocina-

Kano: -Oh,lo siento Kitana,no fue mi..-

Kitana: -Cerdo asqueroso- *se va*

Kano: -Me pregunto que le estara pasando-

Jade: -_-

Kabal: -No te habian echado?-

Kano: -Que? naah,solo quise salir a tomar aire-

Jade: -Espero no tener que echarte por 5ta vez-

Kabal: -Claro..no te echaron...-

Kano: -Mierda..-

Mileena: -Hola Kano,te ves bien-

Kano: -Tu tambien nena,oye,quieres venir conmigo? tengo algo que mostrarte-

Mileena: -Claro,tambien quiero mostrarte algo-

Kano y Mileena entran a un lugar aparte de la fiesta

Kano: -Bueno linda,empieza tu,que me mostraras primero?-

Mileena: -Mira!- *se saca el cubre boca*

Kano: -AAAAAAA! D: -

Mileena: -Te gusta? fui al dentista ayer,y tambien dio ese grito cuando me vio,supongo que debe ser un saludo o algo asi entre algunos de ustedes-

Kano: -Yo me voy de aqui!- *se va corriendo y tropieza callendo en los pies de Scorpion* -Aguantala tu,yo me voy de putas-

Scorpion: -De que mierda hablas?-

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Scorpion XD**


	4. Capitulo 4: Scorpion

**Hora del Scorpion style! lml okno**

* * *

Mileena: -Hola Scorpion -w-

Scorpion: -Hola -_-

Mileena: -Te mostre mi dentadura?-

Scorpion: -Si,la he visto un millon de veces y con esta son un millon y una-

Mileena: -Aaw,eres tan tierno,hasta cuentas las veces que lo he hecho-

Scorpion: -O_O ahora veo por que Kano salio corriendo

Mileena: -Yo creo que fue a contarle a sus amigos sobre mi hermosa dentadura

Scorpion: -Si claro,"hermosa dentadura"...aff..iré a hablar con Noob Saibot

Mileena: -Yo ire a ver al guapo de Baraka nwn

Scorpion: -Ey que cuentas?

Noob: -Nada que te interese

Scorpion: -Oye que te pasa?

Ermac: -Escuche que estaba deprimido por que Sareena lo rechazó

Johnny: -Es gracioso por que es negro

Noob: *lo golpea dejandolo en el suelo* -Y a ti quien te llamó idiota

Scorpion: -Vamos Noob,lo superarás

Mileena: -Oh Scorpioon,miraa! hice otro oso para ti ya que el otro que te regalé se te rompio por accidente

Scorpion: -Odio los osos

Noob: -Creo que debemos dejarlo X3

Ermac: -Sii,dejemoslo con su osito y la chica dientona jajaja

Scorpion: o/o -Mileena me estas avergonzando en frente de mis amigos

Mileena: -Pero..pero yo..

Scorpion: -Sin peros,quiero estar solo!

Mileena: -.-" Vete al diablo estupido,me voy con Baraka

Scorpion: -Pues genial ._.

Mileena: -FFFFFFUUU aaagrrrrrR! DX

Scorpion: -Por fin me libré de esa niña..ahora,donde queda el baño?

Jade: -Pasa por ese pasillo de allá,pero recuerda golpear si no quieres encontrarte una sorpresa

Scorpion: -Claro..-

Scorpion olvida golpear la puerta y entra,al ver estaba Sub-Zero haciendo sus necesidades

Sub-Zero: -AAAAAAA! Scorpion que haces aqui?!

Scorpion: -Oh dios! es lo mas asqueroso que he olfateado en mi vida! *por accidente mientras Sheeva barría tranco la puerta con el palo de escoba desde afuera* -La puerta! la jodida puerta!

Sub-Zero: -Vete! D:

Scorpion: -No puedo abrir la puerta!

Sub-Zero: -Pero..pero estoy..oh..listo..bueno,dejaré de comer camarones

Scorpion: -Quiero salir de aquí! me estoy asfixiando!

Sub-Zero: *se sube los pantalones* -Apartate!- *congela la puerta y la rompe* -Listo

Scorpion: -Oh! por fin! santo dios y la virgen,solo por eso te perdonare la vida

Sub-Zero: ._.

Mileena: -Scorpion? que hacias con Sub-Zero en el baño?

Johnny: -Gaaaaaay

Scorpion: *lo golpea* -Que este tipo no se cansa?

Mileena: -Scorpion,acepta el osito,por favor-

Scorpion: -FFUUU,Damelo-

Mileena: - owo ten!-

Scorpion: *Lo rompe* -GRACIAS.

Mileena: :(

Baraka: -Ey,que pasa con la señorita?

Mileena: -Dejalo,es un idiota,no sabe apreciar nada

* * *

**Fin del cap. xD**

**Siguiente capitulo: Mileena!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Mileena

**Aqui vamos con Mileena! 3:)**

* * *

Mileena: -Puto Scorpion,puto osito,puto Johnny-

Johnny: -Oye y yo que tengo que ver?

Mileena: -Estoy arta de que todos prefieran a Mileena por su boca diminuta y asquerosamente normal-

Reptile: -Hola Mileena,que te sucede?-

Mileena: -Lo mismo de siempre-

Reptile: -Vamos,Kitana no es tan bella,es mas,es horrible-

Mileena: -Yo soy su clon ._. -

Reptile: -Ehh..pero tu boca es mas grande y tus dientes son..-

Mileena: e_e"

Reptile: -Ire a comer algo por alli-

Mileena: -Que tonto-

Rain: -Ey Mileena,quieres bailar?-

Mileena: -No,tu aspecto es mas homosexual que el de Johnny-

Johnny: -Oigan! -.-" renunciare a esta historia,eso no estaba en el contrato-

Rain: :c

Mileena: -No hay algun hombre apuesto que quiera salir conmigo?

Baraka: -Hola Mileena

Mileena: -Baraka *-*,oh,esos ojos,esa pelada tan reluciente,esos dientes tan amarillentos con trozos de carne humana,esa piel arrugada..es tan perfecto

Baraka: -Quieres bailar?

Mileena: -Emm.. claro

Baraka y Mileena salen a bailar juntos,Mileena muy ansiosa,se acerco mas a Baraka y intento besarlo,pero sus dientes se engancharon

Baraka: Mielda

Kabal: -Veo que necesitan ayuda profesional *sacando sus espadas de gancho*

Baraka/Mileena: O.O

(5 minutos despues)

Los dos estaban con los dientes partidos

Mileena: -Genial,ahora tengo dientes rotos

Baraka: -Al menos no eres calva

Mileena: -Pero eres hombre

Baraka: -Si ehh..hombre

Shang Tsung: -Que carajos les paso? estan mas feos de lo normal

Kabal: -Solo les di una ayudita

Shang Tsung: -Vamos Baraka,debes limpiar mis medias sucias

Baraka: -Ahi voy

* * *

**Fin del capitulo xD**

**Siguiente: Baraka**


	6. Capitulo 6: Baraka

**Ahora veremos como Baraka limpia las medias de Tsung..okno**

* * *

Tsung: -Las quiero bien limpitas y que se mantengan pachoncitas

Baraka: -Claro..Uff..odio este trabajo,todos estan en la fiesta y yo aqui olfateando las medias de Tsung..que es esto? o_o como llego este vomito aqui

Jade: -Ey Baraka,que haces? por que no estas en la fiesta?

Baraka: -Estoy limpiando las medias de..-

Jade: -Shhh..te vienes aca *lo agarra de la oreja* tu no vas a limpiar nada

Baraka y los demas estuvieron de fiesta toda la noche...

Al dia siguiente,todos se fueron a casa,pero Baraka seguia alli..y Shang Tsung aparece...

Tsung: -Estupido tarkatan calvo,te dije que limpiaras mis medias,ahora con que ire a mis clases de yoga?

Baraka: -Lo siento,es que..-

Jade: -Yo le dije que se quedara en mi fiesta,algun problema?-

Tsung: ._. *segundos despues* - ninguno -

Baraka: -Jade,gracias-

Jade: -Te la debo por la paliza que te di hace poco-

Baraka: -Oh..por cierto,donde esta Mileena?-

Jade: -Fue a netherrealm,dice que tenia una cita sorpresa con Scorpion-

Baraka: -Esta mujer...-

Scorpion: -Olakeasen?-

Jade: -Mileena no esta contigo? o_o

Scorpion: -Oh,se quedo en netherrealm

Baraka: -Idiota!- *se dirige a netherrealm* Mileena! me escuchas?!

Mileena: -Ven Baraka,estaba charlando con Scorpion

Baraka: *Mira un zombie con una mascara amarilla y una savana amarilla llena de suciedad* -Ehh,Scorpion?

Mileena: -Sii,debe sentirse mal por lo que me dijo,me trata tan dulce-

Baraka: -Mileena ese no es Scor..-

Mileena: -Deja de arruinar mi cita!-

Baraka: -Pero..Mileena yo crei que..-

Mileena: -Creiste que?-

Baraka: - Crei que lo nuestro era especial! TnT- *se va corriendo*

Mileena: -Oh,un tarkatan llorando..aww,hace que se vea mas feo..lo siento Scorpion,tengo que hablar con Baraka-

Baraka: -Estupida Mileena-

Mileena: -Lo siento Baraka,fui muy cruel..tu eres mejor que Scorpion sabes?

Baraka: -Enserio?

Mileena: -No. pero me gustas

Baraka: OwO

Mileena: *intenta besarlo*

Baraka: -Ehh..sin besos esta vez

Kabal: -Ohh :( viaje hasta netherrealm para nada

Baraka: -Vamos a casa

*Llegando a casa*

Cyrax: -Hasta que por fin conseguiste a Mileena

Mileena: -Los dejare solos

Baraka: -Genial Cyrax

Cyrax: -Tranquilo viejo..

* * *

**Fin del cap:)**

**Siguiente capitulo: Cyrax**


	7. Capitulo 7: Cyrax

Baraka: -Por primera vez siento que Mileena por fin se fija en mi y tu la alejas en unos segundos ¬_¬"

Cyrax: -Volverá,ya sabes como son las chicas

Jade: -Ey Cyrax,ayudame a sacar a un tipo que esta colgado de la lampara

Cyrax: -Pero,como llego allí?

Jade: -Que esperabas de una fiesta de seres con poderes?

Cyrax: -A ver a ver,pasame una escalera

Jade: -Goroo! trae la escalera

Goro: -Uff..para esto me pagan?

Jade: -Agradece de que te pago,no haces nada nunca

Goro: ¬¬ *le da la escalera*

Jade: -Unf,estos shokan...-

Sheeva: e_e

Cyrax: *subiendo por la escalera* -vaya vaya,que tenemos aquí,el viejo Sektor

Sektor: -Quiero salir de aqui

Cyrax: -Enserio? crei que querias quedarte a dormir en la lampara

Sektor: -Me sacaras de aqui o no?

Cyrax: -Okay,okay ya,tranquilo viejo

Cyrax ayuda a Sektor a bajar...

Jade: *le da un beso a Cyrax* -aww gracias Cyrax-

Sektor: -Oye y yo que?

Jade: -Ve a limpiar lo que dejaste en la pileta

Cyrax: -Hay no,otra vez ensuciando piletas?

Johnny: -Es gracioso por que lo ha hecho mas de una vez

Sektor: *lo golpea* -Este tipo esta por todas partes

Cyrax: -Ire a buscar algo para beber...

Sektor: -Ahora me toca limpiar el vomito que deje en la pileta... -

* * *

**Siguiente cap: Sektor **

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	8. Capitulo 8: Sektor

Sektor: *limpiando la pileta* FFFFFFFUUUU,maldito Bo Rai Cho,no debí jugar con el a quien bebe mas alcohol...

Skarlet: -Hola Sektor..mm,otra vez limpiando vomitos?

Sektor: -Vienes a burlarte chica sangre?

Skarlet: -No,solo pasaba a saludarte,y quería invitarte a salir

Sektor: -A-a mi?

Skarlet: -Si trasero metalico,te espero en la plaza cercana,a las 17:00,si llegas tarde te arrepentiras toda tu vida

Sektor: o_o esta bien (mente: es..bonita)

Skarlet: -Adios..

Sektor: -JAH! que diran los demas cuando me vean,tendré una cita con una chica sexy y lo mejor es que ella me invitó a mi..jajaja,oh Cyrax,conseguí novia antes que tu lalala *se pone a bailar*

Sheeva: ._.

Sektor: -Tu que haces aqui? ._.

Sheeva: -Venía a buscar un trapo ._.

Sektor: -Toma y vete ._.

_3 horas despues..._

Sektor: -Wow,ya son las 17:00,debo ir rapido a la plaza *se va*

Smoke: -Ey Sektor,a donde vas?

Sektor: -Tendré una cita ahora

Smoke: -Que casualidad,Cyrax tambien tendrá una cita hoy

Sektor: -Que?

Smoke: -Sii..en la plaza

Sektor: -Ehh ._. ..no importa,yo estaré con Skarlet *se va*

Smoke: -Skarlet? Sektor espe...aff..ya se fue :/

Sektor: *llega a la plaza y ve a Skarlet* -Hola mi amor,como estas?

Skarlet: -Mi amor? o_o estas loco o que

Sektor: -Oye que te pasa,estas en tus días?

Skarlet: -Queria que nos ayudaras a Cyrax y a mi,queremos salir a pasear pero no encontramos chofer,nos ayudas?

Sektor: -FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU estas loca chica sangre

Cyrax: -Vamos viejo..es solo un favor,recuerdas cuando te baje del ventilador? o aquella vez que se te rompio la ropa interior y te preste mis calzoncillos...o cuando ..

Sektor: -Si si ya ya,ya entendi,yo seré su maldito chofer

Skarlet: -Genial! gracias

Sektor: :( *se sube a un auto que magicamente aparecio junto a ellos XD*

Skarlet: - Por que esa cara Sektor?

Sektor: -Por nada..

Skarlet: *ve que Cyrax le hacia señales romanticas por la ventana a las chicas*

Skarlet: -FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU Cyraaax! *lo golpea* detén el vehiculo Sektor! *se baja*

Sektor: -Cyrax,eres un tonto... *camina tras Skarlet* Ehh..Skarlet

Skarlet: *lo besa* -Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora mi amor

Sektor: ._.

Cyrax: -Pff..Mujeres..

Liu Kang: -Hola chicos,que estaban haciendo? un trio con Skarlet? JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

Cyrax: -Tus chistes son pésimos ._.

Sektor: -Mi abuela cuenta mejores chistes ._.

Liu Kang: ¬¬ ire a cocinar a casa,o Kitana se enojará conmigo y me tirará con sus abanicos ...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. XD El próximo es de Liu Kang :)**


End file.
